Snow
by Iin Youichi
Summary: Kekalahan Oujo membuat Shogun memberikan hukuman kepada Shin. Shin kembali berlatih di Gunung Fuji sesuai hukuman yang diberikan Shogun. Di puncak Gunung Fuji, ia bertemu dengan gadis yang sebenarnya Yuki Onna. For ES21 Awards, April-May: Last Moment. RnR


"_Shin! Kau harus menambah jatah latihanmu! Berlarilah hingga puncak Gunung Fuji!"_

"Hai_!"_

"_Walaupun salju, badai, atau longsor menghadang. Kau harus menuju puncak!"_

"Hai_!"_

"_Ini hukuman akibat kekalahanmu dari _Eyeshield 21_ itu! Laksanakan!"_

"Hai_!"_

* * *

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii**_

* * *

_**Title: Snow.**_

* * *

_**Warning: AR (Alternate Real), 3**__**rd**__** POV, typo[s], misstypo[s], OoC, and many more …**_

* * *

**For Eyeshield 21 Awards, April-May: Last Moment**

* * *

**.**

**| I**a** a**kan** m**eminta** b**antuan **k**epadamu** … n**amun** d**engan** p**erlahan** i**a** a**kan** m**enghancurkanmu**—m**embunuhmu** d**engan** k**edinginan** h**atinya**. D**ialah** … '**_**Yuki Onna**_**'**_**.**_

**.**

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Bus_ dari sekolah Oujo berhenti di depan gerbang masuk Gunung Fuji. Keluar lelaki berbadan tegap dari dalam _bus_ dengan raut wajah tegas diikuti oleh dua lelaki—yang satu berkaca mata dengan rambut hitam dan satunya lagi berwajah tampan dengan rambut pirang.

"Shin, ini bekal untukmu di atas sana. Setidaknya, kau bisa memakannya jika kau tidak menemukan beruang untuk santapanmu. Minumanmu juga ada di sana," kata Takami—lelaki berkaca mata—sembari memberikannya beberapa bungkus roti, air mineral, _mie instant_, dan sayuran yang di simpan di dalam tas kecil.

"_Hai_, _arigatou_," gumam Shin sembari memasukan pemberian Takami ke tas ranselnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Shin. Kami akan datang menjemputmu satu minggu lagi setelah menjalani latihan. Kau harus bisa menjalani latihan khususmu, Shin!" kini Sakuraba—lelaki dengan rambut pirang—angkat bicara.

Shin hanya mengangguk membalas perkataan Sakuraba.

"Shin," dari dalam _bus_, keluar lelaki tua dengan ekspresi yang sedang tidak bersahabat—lebih tepatnya, selalu tidak bersahabat.

Shin menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terdapat pelatihnya yang tengah berdiri di bibir pintu _bus_ mereka.

"Ingat, sampai puncak. Aku ingin kau berlari menuju puncak. Kuberi kau waktu satu minggu. Minggu depan, jam delapan pagi kau harus sudah menunggu di sini. Mengerti?" Shogun—pelatih Shin—memperingati Shin.

"_Wakatta_," sahutnya.

"Bagus, sekarang kami akan pergi," lalu lelaki paruh baya kembali memasuki _bus_, diikuti Sakuraba dan Takami yang terlihat tengah berbisik-bisik**[1]**.

Setelah _bus_ pergi meninggalkan Shin, tanpa buang waktu lagi ia berlari menembus hutan Gunung Fuji.

* * *

+_Snow_+

* * *

Entah sudah berapa jam Shin berlari, ia belum juga berhasil mencapai seperempat dari tinggi gunung fuji tersebut. Ia pergi tanpa menggunakan _GPS_ atau alat pendeteksi keberadaan lainnya—karena ia tidak bisa dan tidak terbiasa dengan alat-alat tersebut. Kompas? Ah, ia melupakan hal tersebut.

Peluh membasahi wajahnya—bukan hanya wajah, namun seluruh tubuhnya. Terik matahari dihalangi oleh rindangnya pepohonan, hingga ia merasakan bebannya—sedikit—lebih ringan.

Shin menatap ke arah langit, ternyata sudah mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Ia mengkerutkan dahi, lalu memegang perutnya. Sesuatu yang aneh ia rasakan sedang terjadi di perutnya.

_**Kruyuu~k …**_

Aih …

"Hm …" ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Pohon semua, tidak ada—

_Krsk … krsk …_

—ah, ternyata ada. Sesuatu yang bergesekan membuat Shin menoleh ke sumber bunyi.

"GROAAA!" beruang muncul dengan mendadak. Ingin menyergapnya.

"_TRIDENT TACKLE!_" lalu Shin mengarahkan tangannya yang menguncup dan terlihat seperti trisula pada perut beruang.

_Bruk!_

Beruang malang tersebut pingsan seketika. Shin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Ia meraih pisau lalu membunuh binatang itu—ini keadaan darurat, err … menurutnya, ini bukan waktunya memikirkan jumlah kalori atau gizi yang dikandung oleh beruang tersebut. Ia harus makan untuk bertahan hidup.

Ia menyalakan api—menggunakan pematik api tentunya—mengumpulkan beberapa dahan dan ranting pohon. Dahan digunakan untuk penopang beruang dan ranting dibakar agar menghasilkan api yang besar. Lalu ia mulai memanggang beruang tadi.

Setelah memakan daging beruang tersebut, ia kembali berpikir.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa memakan ini lagi. Lalu, aku harus apa?"

Shin melihat daging beruang yang masih terikat pada kayu di atas api. Tersisa kepala, dada, perut, kedua lengan, dan satu kaki. Tepat, Shin hanya bisa memakan satu kaki dari beruang tersebut dan sekarang perutnya sudah penuh.

Aih …

Shin kembali meraih pisau yang tadi ia pergunakan untuk membunuh beruang itu. Ia memotong kaki dan kedua lengan beruang yang tengah terikat dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

_Bruk!_

Lalu daging tersebut terjatuh dan menimpa api yang Shin buat hingga mati.

"Hm, cukup dengan sekali kerja, dua tugas terselesaikan," ujar Shin sembari melihat pekerjaannya. Daging beruang yang tergeletak di tanah—ia bermaksud membuangnya—dan api yang sudah terpadamkan. Ia membungkus daging yang ia potong menggunakan sebuah plastik dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel yang ia bawa.

Shin kembali melihat ke arah langit. Matahari mulai terbenam dan ia kembali berpikir.

'_Jika matahari terbenam di sebelah sana. Berarti di sana barat._'

Lalu Shin menoleh sekitar Sembilan puluh derajat ke kanan dari posisinya sekarang.

"UTARA!" dengan cekatan, ia berlari ke arah utara, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke puncak Gunung Fuji.

* * *

+_Snow_+

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan Shin berhasil mencapai puncak dari Gunung Fuji. Dinginnya salju membuat Shin ingin membeku saat itu juga.

Perjalanannya yang berlari diteriknya matahari, berkemah di gelapnya malam, memanggang hewan buruan dan menyimpan sisanya untuk dimakan ketika ia lapar nanti, dan itu dilakukannya secara rutin selama ia berada di dalam hutan rimba ini.

Beristirahat sejenak, ia merapatkan jaket putih-biru dengan lambang Oujo White Knight di dada kirinya. Napasnya berembun, di tambah lagi dengan beban berat yang bersemayam pada ranselnya.

Ia berharap agar latihan ini cukup efektif untuknya.

"Shin … Shin …" telinga milik Seijuro, lelaki keturunan keluarga Shin, menangkap sebuah gelombang suara yang memanggil namanya.

Ia menoleh ke balik batu besar yang berada di sebelahnya. Terdapat seorang gadis manis berambut hitam dan rambut yang diikat satu secara _pony tail_. Ia mengenakan _kimono_ putih—seputih salju yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Perempuan?" tanya Shin keheranan melihat seorang gadis berada di puncak Gunung Fuji dengan Kimono putih.

Gadis itu melihat ke arah Shin dengan tatapan sayu, bibirnya pucat dan pipinya terlihat membiru akibat kedinginan.

"Shin … tolong, kakiku kram. Tidak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan. Sedangkan rumahku berada di tengah hutan," pinta sang perempuan itu.

Terdiam sejenak. Shin merasa kebingungan.

"Darimana kau tau namaku, nona?" tanya Shin sembari memindahkan posisi tasnya yang terletak pada punggungnya kini berada di depan dadanya—ia menukar posisi tas tersebut.

Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Shin, sang gadis memberengut dan meniup-niup tangannya seolah kedinginan. Embun berwarna putih terlihat jelas ketika gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya.

"Apa … kau tidak ingin meno—"

"Naiklah."

"Eh?" gadis itu terkejut. Perkataannya terpotong ketika melihat Shin berbungkuk membelakanginya dan menyuruhnya untuk naik di punggung tegap lelaki White Knight itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menyentuh pundak bidang milik lelaki tersebut, lalu naik ke atas punggungnya—nyaris terjatuh, ia secara reflek memeluk leher lelaki yang kini tengah membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Sudah?" tanya Shin datar.

"Mmh! _A-arigatou,_" gumam gadis berkimono putih tersebut.

Shin mulai berdiri, dan kembali menuruni gunung ini. Ditengah salju yang berhembus kencang, ia berusaha menembusnya.

Gadis yang berada di punggungnya menggigil kedinginan, sedangkan Shin merasa bebannya bertambah—tidak, ia tidak mengeluh. Ia malah bahagia karena ini bisa dijadikan sebagai latihan ekstra.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Wakana. Salam kenal," bisik Wakana di telinga milik Shin.

Shin hanya mengangguk dan tetap menatap lurus pada jalanan dan medan yang harus ia lewati.

Wakana berdeham beberapa kali, lalu bertanya dengan malu-malu.

"Apa kau memiliki makanan? Kurasa perutku sedikit … lapar," gumam gadis itu.

Shin berhenti sebentar, lalu ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—tidak, bukan seratus delapan puluh derajat, hanya setengahnya karena ia bukan Hiruma Youichi yang bisa menolehkan kepalanya seperti burung hantu.

"Kau bisa menahan rasa laparmu sedikit lagi? Setelah kita berhasil menembus angin kencang ini. Kita akan makan di tempatku beristirahat tadi, sebelum aku mencapai puncak. Bersalju sih, tapi tidak ada angin kencang yang separah ini," ujar Shin.

Wakana hanya mengangguk senang dan menurut, "Tentu saja!"

Lalu Shin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan sedikit berlari.

Wakana memeluk Shin lebih erat. Setidaknya, ia belum ingin terjatuh dari punggung Shin yang tegap. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat _pony tail_ seperti bendera yang tengah berkibar.

Beberapa lama berlari, akhirnya Shin berhenti dan Wakana merasakan angin tidak berhembus sekencang yang tadi.

"Wakana_-san_, aku tidak bisa membuatkanmu api di tengah salju tanpa kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan kita. Maafkan aku," kata Shin meminta maaf sembari merogoh ransel miliknya.

Wakana menggeleng, "Tenang saja. Bukan masalah yang besar kok. Ahaha …."

Shin mengeluarkan daging yang beberapa jam lalu ia sisakan—tenang saja, bukan daging tiga hari yang lalu. Bukan daging hasil buruan pertamanya. Ia sempat memburu untuk sarapan paginya tadi.

Wakana menatapnya kebingungan, lalu Shin memberikan daging tersebut ke dirinya.

"Setidaknya masih sedikit hangat karena aku meletakkannya di antara banyak benda agar kehangatannya tetap terjaga," ujar Shin ketika Wakana terlihat sedikit heran.

"_Arigatou_, Shin. Kau sangat baik," lalu ia memakan pemberian Shin. Tidak buruk, walau terasa sedikit dingin.

Shin duduk di hadapannya, memakan potongan lengan beruang panggang hasil buruannya. Wakana terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya, mungkin ia memang kelaparan.

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Wakana ketika melihat Shin mengambil potongan berikutnya—ia memiliki dua potong lengan beruang dan satu potong paha beruang di tas ranselnya.

"Aku menjalani hukumanku akibat kalah dari Eyeshield 21," lalu jeda sejenak, "kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?"

Wakana terdiam sejenak, "Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Kau seorang atlet terkenal."

Lalu suasana menjadi hening, membiarkan Shin dan Wakana tenggelam dalam momen-momen ini.

"Selesai! Terima kasih atas makanannya," lalu Wakana menunduk—tanda terima kasih.

Shin sedikit kaget, keheningan dengan mudahnya dipecahkan oleh seruan gadis berkimono putih di hadapannya.

"Apa kau masih lapar? Kurasa hanya memakan satu potong paha beruang panggang tidak bisa membuatmu kenyang," komentar Shin.

"Sebenarnya, iya. Tapi aku tidak ingin menuntut banyak darimu," sahut Wakana.

Shin mengenakan tas ranselnya di depan dadanya yang bidang, lalu membelakangi Wakana dan membungkuk, lalu ia berkata, "Terserahlah."

Wakana memberengut mendapati jawaban singkat yang ambigu dari Shin, lalu ia kembali menaiki punggung Shin dan memegang pundak bidang lelaki kebanggaan Oujo itu.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke hutan—lebih tepatnya, pondok milik Wakana yang katanya terletak di tengah hutan.

Sudah lebih dari sembilan jam Shin berjalan sembari mengangkat tubuh Wakana ditengah salju. Apakah ia tersesat? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menemukan hutan? Di sini semuanya terlihat sama di mata Shin. Hanya putih. Dan, kini angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang.

"Apa kau lelah?" bisik Wakana di telinga milik Shin.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau," sahut Shin ketus.

Kuku-kuku di jari Wakana mulai tumbuh. Berwarna putih—bukan bening. Terlihat sangat tajam.

"_Ne_~ jika kau lelah, apakah kau akan menurunkanku ditengah kabut salju seperti ini?" tanya Wakana. Ia memainkan kuku jemarinya pada leher milik Shin. Menggoreskannya secara perlahan—namun tidak melukainya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menerima tawaranmu dan aku harus menyelesaikannya," kini Shin menjawab dengan tegas.

Wakana tahu, Shin tidak berbohong. Tentu saja. Ia _bukan_ manusia. Ia bisa mendengar, merasakan, dan menghentikan denyut jantung manusia dengan mudah. Ia sama sekali tidak mendeteksi adanya detak ganjil—yang biasanya ia dengar ketika seseorang berbohong.

Benar. Wakana adalah _yuki onna_—wanita salju. Ia berdiam. Menunggu mangsa yang menolongnya hanya karena Wakana terlihat cantik. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang diikat _pony tail_, mata coklatnya yang terlihat manis, dan senyumannya terlihat selembut salju membuat banyak orang terjebak.

"Wakana_-san_, apa kau bisa menunjukkan jalan?" tanya Shin ketika merasa kelelahan.

"Tidak," jawab Wakana.

Ia akan membunuh Shin ketika Shin merasa kelelahan dengan menghembuskan napas dinginnya yang akan membuat Shin membeku—seperti salju.

Anehnya, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan yang bagus untuk membunuh Shin.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Shin. Lelaki itu merasa aneh kepada Wakana. Ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh lagi. Apa ada sesuatu?

Wakana menggeleng, "Tidak."

Shin mengangguk, menerima jawaban Wakana. Lalu mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Shin merasakan angin dingin bertiup di tengkuknya.

"Hei, apa kau merasa kedinginan? Kurasa angin baru saja berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya," tanya Shin polos. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Wakana sengaja menghembuskan napas dinginnya di tengkuk milik Shin, Wakana ingin segera membunuh lelaki ini. Ia … ia takut, semakin ia terhanyut dalam momen-momen ini, ia tidak bisa membunuh Shin. Ia takut hal itu akan terjadi.

Wakana kembali menggeleng, "Tidak."

Mata Shin menangkap sebuah bongkahan batu besar. Ia berjalan ke arah batu tersebut, lalu mendudukkan Wakana.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan perjalanan? Bukankah kukatakan rumahku berada di tengah hutan?" protes Wakana.

"Aku merasa udara dingin berhembus di tengkukku. Aku tau itu berasal dari napasmu. Kau pasti kedinginan," ujar Shin, lalu tangannya bergerak perlahan—hingga akhirnya ia menggenggam tangan Wakana.

"E-eh?" wajah Wakana memerah seketika. Ia terkejut—tentu saja.

"Tanganmu dingin. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Kau kedinginan, kan?" tanya Shin.

Sesuatu yang terasa sedikit aneh membuat Wakana heran. Wajahnya merah? Tunggu … itu artinya, jantung milik Wakana kembali berdetak. APA?

Wakana terdiam, membiarkan momen-momen yang belum pernah ia rasakan terjadi di antara putihnya salju Gunung Fuji.

"Tidak … ini sudah sering terjadi, tenang saja," gumam Wakana. Suaranya serak.

Wakana menatap tajam ke arah mata Shin, lalu berkata, "Aku akan menunjukkan jalan ke rumahku. Ayo, lanjutkan perjalanannya."

Shin mengangguk setuju lalu kembali mengangkat tubuh Wakana.

"Ke arah sana, Shin," Wakana mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, lalu Shin mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Wakana.

Di perjalanan, Wakana tersadar. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada jantungnya. Terdengar detak lembut, yang menandakan jantungnya tidak lagi membeku. Napasnya sudah tidak dingin lagi. Ia telah terhanyut dengan momen-momen bersama Shin.

_Ia gagal membunuh Shin_.

Sifat laki-laki ini tulus dan hangat, Wakana merasa nyaman. Ia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak momen-momen bersama Shin. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Shin dalam wujud 'manusia', bukan sebagai '_yuki onna_' seperti ini.

Mendadak, Shin merasakan punggungnya basah dan rasa dingin yang tadi ia rasakan kini berubah menjadi hangat. Beban di punggungnya juga hilang. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang—sekedar melirik ke arah Wakana. Ia terkejut.

Wakana sudah tidak ada. Dan … ia melihat genangan air. Seketika, salju-salju yang mengelilinginya berubah menjadi hutan. Ia sudah melewati tempat bersalju dari tadi, namun Wakana membuat sebuah ilusi, hingga Shin merasa ia masih berada di tengah salju. Namun, ilusi tersebut sudah hilang. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Wakana.

"_Ini adalah momen terakhirku denganmu, Shin. Jangan lupakan momen ini. Dan rahasiakan momen ini. Aku akan kembali dan kita akan merajut momen baru bersama-sama."_

Shin terkejut. Suara itu milik Wakana. Ia terkaget. Apa maksudnya mereka akan bertemu kembali?

Lalu Shin terdiam dan tersenyum, "Ya. Kita akan bertemu kembali, Wakana."

* * *

+_Snow_+

* * *

Shin melihat sebuah _bus_ mendekat dari kejauhan, lalu keluar kepala milik Ootawara.

"Ooooi! Shiiiin!" pekiknya sembari melambai-lambai dari jendela _bus_.

"Ootawara_-san_! Pakai celanamu duluuu!" teriak Sakuraba.

Lalu _bus _berhenti di hadapan Shin.

Takami keluar dari dalam _bus_, diikuti Sakuraba dan Ootawara yang telah menggunakan celana.

"Tunggu, Shin. Jangan masuk dulu. Sebelumnya, selamat atas keberhasilanmu mendaki Gunung Fuji!" sambut Takami.

"Yeah~ dan, sebagai hadiah, Shogun_-san_ merekrut _member_ baru untuk Oujo! Dan … _member_ barunya adalah seorang perempuaaan!" kata Sakuraba.

"Bahahahaha! Semoga saja ia tidak terganggu dengan keberadaanku! Bahahahaha!" tawa Ootawara membahana.

Shin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hm?"

Takami membenahi letak kacamatanya, "Yah, sebaiknya kita panggil_ member_ yang kini menjadi _manager_ baru kita. Keluarlah, _manager_!"

Lalu, seorang gadis bermata coklat, berambut panjang diikat _pony tail_, dan berbadan mungil menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Shin.

Shin tersenyum, akhirnya pertanyaan terbesar dalam hidupnya terjawab. Tentang 'pertemuan kembali' oleh gadis yang menghilang secara mendadak.

_Manager_ baru itu membungkuk dan mengatakan, "Koharu, Wakana Koharu _desu_! _Yoroshiku_!"

* * *

+_Snow__**-Owari**_+

* * *

**[1]**: Sakuraba dan Takami sedang membicarakan bagaimana caranya Shin merebus _mie instant_ tanpa panci (Yang dikasih bukan mie instant dengan gelas, tapi mie sejenis In**mie, S*r*mie, mie *e**p, dll)

* * *

_Behind the Scene_

"Ooooi! Shiiiin!" pekiknya sembari melambai-lambai dari jendela _bus_.

"Ootawara_-san_! Pakai celanamu duluuu!" teriak Sakuraba.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! AKU MAU BERHENTI JADI _MANAGER_ DI SINIII!" lalu _manager_ baru yang belum diperkenalkan kepada Shin memecahkan kaca jendela _bus_ dan berlari terbirit-birit menjauhi _bus_ tersebut.

_Oke, gaje._

* * *

Ayo balas review **Soundless Voice**!

**Shizuma Shieru, Just 'Monta -YukiYovi, gyucchi, Lavenz Aru, diangel, Hikari Kou Minami, karin-mikkadhira, Hanamoto Aika** sudah kubalas lewat pm~!

* * *

**Carnadeite males login**: halooo~

waaaaaaa! suasananya mendukung X3

iya~ hehehe, benarkah? Syukurlah XD

hehehe, sankyuuuu~

sankyu reviewnya~ xD

* * *

**Lala san Machiru**: Eh? Jangan ke gurun sahara~ kepelukanku ajaa #plak

Ataksia~ err ... kayak yang di One Litre of Tears, atau Buku Harian Nayla :D

Tehee xD

hohoho~

tunggu ... Iin ... -nii? owo

sankyu reviewnya~ xD

* * *

**Nasaki Kobayakawa**: Hohoho~ ayo tembak om sayaaa~ *seret**salmahimahi**

Emang nggak ada yang abadiii~ ToT

sankyu reviewnya~ xD

* * *

_Author's time!_

Hyaaaa! Sebenarnya fic ini udah dibuat sebelum ujian nasionaaal!

Huhuhu~ Ujian Nasional akhirnya lewat juga. Saya terharuuu~ doakan saya biar dapat nem yang terbaik yaaa QwQ *menatap matahari terbenam di atas karang dengan ombak yang menghiasi[?]*

Parahnya, habis UN, aku lupa alur cerita iniiiiiii! w(QAQw) #payah

Untung aja habis nonton anime season spring jadi ada inspirasi untuk lanjutin. Makanya rada nggak nyambung QnQ

Yosh! Review please! X3

* * *

**Iin cka you-nii/5-5-2012/3:55 p.m**


End file.
